


Lust

by UndeadDolly



Series: Depravity [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Sex, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadDolly/pseuds/UndeadDolly
Summary: “I tried to find you, but you didn’t want to be found. I thought I would never talk to you again, or ever see you in person again. You didn’t even let me say goodbye or look at you one last time.”
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Series: Depravity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745842
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	Lust

It was a hot summer night in Tokyo, but a school night as well.

His apartment complex was experiencing technical difficulties, the air conditioning malfunctioning in all units for the moment. He lay in bed, with the balcony doors wide open just tossing and turning. He couldn’t fall asleep, though Hide was lounging on his stomach still and struggling to rest. He had lectures tomorrow, especially since Hide was a full-time student and soon-to-be intern.

His skin felt feverish, just at the thought of Kaneki who he hadn’t seen in months now. He was … _angry_ at Kaneki, except Kaneki wasn’t around to explain himself. He had considered moving on, although that wasn’t easy as it seemed. He needed closure before starting anew, regardless Hide's patience was wearing thin.

“Who’s there?” Hide gasped, his eyes fluttering open at the sounds of footsteps, lips parting open to release a strangled cry as his body was pinned down. “Let me go.”

“Relax,” Kaneki grunted, his hold not relinquishing, but keeping Hide from turning around, like he didn’t want Hide to see him. “It’s me.”

“I missed you.”

“…And I missed you, too.”

“I tried to find you, but you didn’t want to be found. I thought I would never talk to you again, or ever see you in person again. You didn’t even let me say goodbye or look at you one last time.”

“… It doesn’t matter anymore. I’m not who you remember, anyway.”

“I’d rather be the judge of that.”

“You don’t understand-”

“If I don’t understand, then why are you here? Why are you wasting your time on a _human_?”

“You mean more to me than you’ll ever know.”

“Prove it to me, ‘Neki.”

“You have no idea what you’re asking me to do.”

“Yes, I do!”

“I’m warning you-”

“It’s torture for me …”

“I’ll hurt you-”

“You can’t hurt me anymore than you already have. So I just want you to soothe the pain we’re both feeling now.”

XOXO

He cried into his pillow.

His shirtsleeve was yanked down, his shoulder dotted with butterfly kisses. He let out a small sigh, just as Kaneki’s arm coiled around his waist. He was lifted on his hands and knees, with Kaneki’s arousal pressed flushed against him. He reached for the headboard with one hand and held it, though his other hand curled into the bedsheets. It wasn’t his first time with Kaneki and certainly not the last, except their too few passionate moments in the past were him riding Kaneki. 

He hadn’t expected Kaneki to _indulge_ , but this time was different than the rest. He was at Kaneki’s mercy, the half-ghoul finally giving in to his urges. He wanted this night to last forever, to lay entangled in each other’s arms for eternity. He felt so empty without his beloved _boyfriend_ , so hollow without the feel of _his_ love. He was numb to the rest of the world, of course his darling _boyfriend_ was the only exception.

“I’m angry at you,” Hide sobbed, his eyes clenched, knuckles fading to white. “I’m so angry at you, ‘Neki.”

“Are you, now?” Kaneki sneered, his thrusts rough, rugged on purpose. “I couldn’t tell earlier.”

“You’re a jerk, just one of _them_ – ah!”

“What else, Hide?”

“You do as they say. Y-You don’t even dare to question – _ahh_!”

“What more do you have to say to me?”

“I hate yo – _ahh_!”

“ _Liar._ ”

XOXO

He was lying to himself.

His channel overflowed, just feverishly filled to the brim. His thighs were sticky, the half-ghoul’s seed soiling his desecrated body. He felt faint slightly, his hips sore as the one-eyed ghoul wasn’t particularly gentle with him. It was his fault, but he never had sex with a ghoul before either. It had been a while too, not used to being penetrated without any preparation.

His boyfriend chuckled, then buttoned up his pants. His shirt was pulled down, that oversized garment covering his bare body. He lay limp in Kaneki’s arms, with his back against the one-eyed ghoul’s chest. He could still feel Kaneki’s arousal, especially Kaneki’s half hard dick pressed flush against his bottom. He wondered if Kaneki wasn’t satisfied, considering Kaneki was probably restraining himself during sex to not hurt him.

“I love you …” Hide confessed, trying to turn around, but failing to do so, and only succeeding in grinding against Kaneki’s dick. “Oh, ‘Neki …” 

“That’s what I thought,” Kaneki chuckled, his arms tightening, keeping Hide from moving anymore. “I suggest you stop squirming like that. I mean, I’d love to pound you into the mattress some more, but you have a class to get to in the morning.”

“I want to see you …”

“I told you already. I’m not who you remember.”

“I don’t care. You’ll always be my ‘Neki.”

“I thought you said I was one of them now.”

“I didn’t mean it. I was just angry at you for ignoring me. I hope you can forgive me. I’ll do whatever you want.”

“Well, I got some ideas in mind.”

“Do tell, please.”

“You, me, and _them_.”

XOXO

He was finally flipped over.

His eyes widening at the sight of Kaneki’s kagune, the twirling tendrils flaring before dematerializing. His cheeks flushed at the thought, that those _things_ were involved in ghoul sex. He nodded in agreement still, then ran his fingers through the half-ghoul’s silver locks. He heard a sigh, though his fingers fluttered soon across Kaneki’s cheek.

The one-eyed ghoul leaned into his touch, his palm cupping Kaneki’s cheek as they share a kiss. It was chaste in the beginning, but the kiss soon deepened. He moaned as their tongues caressed each other, especially as Kaneki mischievous fondled him. He started tugging at Kaneki’s clothing, except Kaneki soon pulled away just before scraping his teeth over Hide’s lower lip.

“I love you too,” Kaneki smirked, taking Hide’s hand in his own, that was tugging on his belt buckle. “But I think you should rest now.”

“I don’t want to,” Hide squeaked, pouting, straddling Kaneki. “I just got you back.”

“And I’m not going anywhere. You can ride me all you want tomorrow, but I think you should get some sleep for now.”

“…You’re right.”

“Sweet dreams, sleeping beauty.”

“Goodnight, ‘Neki.”

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
